You're so annoying
by carmen1155
Summary: KakashixOC just cause...(This was made a long time ago.)


"Human's are so damn annoying." The proud neko sensei Kana Okashi grumbled to her blonde student Carmen. "Well Kana-sensei you get used to them after awhile." The younger neko replied slurrping up her ramen. Kana rolled her green and red colored eye's. "Well we're not all that annoying." Came the deep voice of Carmen's human sensei and Kana's annoying "friend."

"Kakashi-sensei when did you get here?" Asked the blonde with chopsticks in her mouth. "Yeah when did you get here?" Kana repeated in an agitated tone whilst blowing a peice of her silver hair out of her face. "I just got here acctually." Kakashi replied ignoreing Kana's tone.

"Oh and Carmen, Naruto wanted to meet you at the training grounds." Kakashi said breaking the akward silence that had commenced. The blonde nodded and silently ran to the training grounds leaving the two sensei's alone. "You don't if I join you do ya?" Kakashi asked politely. Kana rolled her eye's and turned in her seat. "I don't care." She grumbled takeing a bottle of sake out of her bag. Kakashi sat next to Kana and raised a visible eyebrow at the bottle. "You drink?" Kakshi mumbled questioningly."Well I don't drink very often." Kana replied pulling the cork off with her teeth.

Kakashi shrugged and orderd a bowl of ramen unknowingly letting Kana stare at him. Even if Kana hated Kakashi she could never deny that he was a very handsome man. Kana was one of just a few people that knew what Kakashi looked like without a mask. But even with the gray cloth on his face he was all to alluring.

"All you alright Kana?" Kakashi asked snapping Kana out of her trance."What?" she replied in a calm and normal voice confusing Kakashi greatly. But Kakashi being the man he was scooted closer going unnoticed by Kana. "You've been stareing at me for the past five minute's." Kakashi said his face now right infront of hers. "O-Oh I was? Gomen..." She appoligised reaching for her sake.

Kana's hand was stopped by Kakashi gripping her wrist and pulling it back. "Sake's not very good for your body Kana." He whisperd into her silver neko ear. Now Kana was never one to be a blushing love-sick kitty(See what I did there? X3) but when it came to Kakashi Hatake he knew exactly how to turn her into a blushing shy mess. The main reason why she despised the man. "I guess it is..." She mumbled in agreement.

Kana attempted to pull her hand away but was met by Kakashi's iron grip. Her ear colored matched tail flicked impaitiently. "I wanna show you something." Kakashi said holding onto Kana's hand tightly. No matter her steel personality Kana was still a neko, which ment she was always curious of things she didn't know. "And what would that be?" Kana replied as her personality returned. Kakashi chuckled." It's a suprise."

Kana grumbled and mumbled to herself as she was pulled through the leaf villiage. Finally Kana and Kakashi arrived at a house. Kakashi pulled the neko inside and shut the door behind them. Kana knew this place all to well. "Kakashi why are we at your house?" Kana asked clearly annoyed that her curiousity got the best of her. Kakashi acted as if he hadn't heard her and took his mask off revealing his handsome and smooth face.

Kana's cheek's began to ascend to brighter and brighter colors as his headband and jounin jacket followed in suit, falling onto the floor with his mask. Kakashi slowley but confidently made his way towards the silver haired neko. Kana instictively backed up against the wooden door. "Hatake exactly what do you-" Kana was cut off as she felt Kakashi's lips pushed against hers.

"Mmph!" Kana gasped pushing on Kakashi's chest but failing to push him off. The silver haired man took hold of Kana's hand and gently placed it on his fast beating heart."B-dm...B-dm" Kana stopped struggleing and silently let herself feel Kakashi's heartbeat."B-dm...B-dm." Kakashi pulled back with a pink tint on his cheeks and soft smile on his lips. Kakashi kissed the neko's neck and mumbled against it.

"You're so annoying."

And that night Kakashi taught Kana the thing she despised most: What it's like to be dominated.


End file.
